Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel- Rozdział trzeci "Who is it?"
Witajcie! Jako że dawno nie było wpisu na moim blogu bardzobym chciała Was przeprosić. Miała jak wiecie szlaban i nie miałam opcji napisać niczego. Jednak kiedy poprawiłam od razu zaczęłam myśleć o napisaniu trzeciego rozdziału. Na szczęscie już jestem "wolna" i możecie mnie zobaczyć codziennie na chatcie xD Oczywiście komentowałam wasze opowiadania w miarę możliwości mojej komórki ;) Teraz może o tym rozdziale. Ostatnio pod koniec poprzedniego rozdziału pojawiła się tajemnicza postać. Niektórzy (czytajcie: najwięcej podała Regulum xD) zadali mi dużo pytan na jej temat. Teraz nadzedł czas na odpowiedzi! Nową postać stworzył Opuskid, z którym współpracowałam pisząc "Rebel" i dlatego chyba jasne, że ma ode mnie główny dedyk. Ale to nie koniec- dedykacja jest dla: Raya, Dahry, Sóweczki, Koci, Dehumanized, BTR (powrócił ^^) i wszystkich z kim śiwetnie się rozmawiało na chatcie i mieli cierpliwośc do jego wczorajszych lagów xD Wstęp trochę długi, ale zaczynamy! Życzę miłego czytania! Odwróciła się w kierunku tajemniczego głosu. Nie była w sali sama. Była tu osoba, która ją śledziła aż do tego miejsca. Chłopak… Stał oparty o filar jednej z kolumn. Patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem i nutą dumy. Był lekko umięśniony i wysoki, miał czarne włosy z grzywką zaczesaną do góry. Oczy w kolorze burzowego nieba śledziły każdy jej ruch. Ubrany był w białą koszulę , czarną kamizelkę i spodnie oraz brązowe buty do kolan. - Widzę że Cię zaskoczyłem- powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem - Czego chcesz?- spytała zdumiona. W jej głosie nie dało się wyczuć żadnych emocji. Była wręcz nadzwyczajnie spokojna. - Dziwnym było wiedzieć dziewczynę ubraną w płaszcz kręcącą się po opuszczonej dzielnicy.- zauważył- Nie wyglądasz na normalną mieszczankę. Kim więc jesteś? - Nie twoja sprawa- odrzekła chłodno i krótko. Chwyciła za swój miecz i podniosła na wysokość ramienia. - Ale dlaczego od razu tak ostro? Chyba chcesz to odzyskać?- spytał i zamachał materiałowym woreczkiem w którym zabrzęczały monety. Zabrał jej go niewiadomo kiedy. - Oddawaj to, albo poderżnę Ci gardło! - Nie machaj tak tym mieczem bo zrobisz komuś krzywdę.- zażartował i zrobił kilka kroków w jej kierunku. - Umiem o siebie zadbać, chłoptasiu! – uznała - Doprawdy?- rzucił jej woreczek z pieniędzmi i ruszył w tej samej chwili w jej kierunku ze sztyletem. Bez problemu chwyciła zdobycz i odbiła ostrze przeciwnika. Ten jednak próbował pokazać dziewczynie do czego jest zdolny. - Ty chyba nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia?- spytał- Jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie nie pokonał i ty także polegniesz, no chyba że się poddajesz, to wtedy oszczędzę twoje nędzne życie - uśmiechnął się i puścił jej oczko. Ona zaś odepchnęła go i powiedziała - Myślałam że jesteś na tyle „mądry” i nie bijesz się z dziewczynami. – powiedziała z pogardą - Bo zazwyczaj tego nie robię, bo mam swój honor ale dla ciebie moja droga robię wyjątek. – machnął mieczem a ona kucnęła i zrobiła przewrót kawałek dalej. Zdezorientowany nie wiedział gdy przytknęła mu miecz do gardła i powiedziała - Normalnie byś cierpiał, ale skoro zrobiłeś dla mnie wyjątek w swoim "honorze" załatwię to szybko i mało boleśnie. - Nieźle, ale nie dość dobrze.- powiedział a Some poczuła na swoich plecach chłód metalu- sztyletu przytkniętego do pleców. - To jak?- spytał pogardliwie- Poddajesz się księżniczko? - Chciałbyś- powiedziała z gniewem w głosie- poza tym, nie jestem księżniczką!- zdenerwowała się. ~*~ Stali tak i wpatrywali się w siebie z nienawiścią w oczach. Kiedy przerwał im jakiś głos. Oboje spojrzeli się w tamtą stronę, stała tam zamaskowana osoba ze złota strzałą, wycelowaną w Someone. Dziewczyna i chłopak popatrzyli na siebie i na ten "głos". Strzała wciąż celowała w nią, kiedy dziewczyna syknęła do chłopaka - Jak możesz tak oszukiwać! Przecież mieliśmy walczyć ty i ja, a ty sprowadzasz sobie pomoc? Nie powinnam się wahać ani chwili dłużej i już Cię zabić!- to ostatnie słowo krzyknęła bardzo głośno z furią w głosie i chęcią mordu chłopaka. Jednak nie spełniła swojej groźby od razu i powoli obróciła głowę w stronę tajemniczej postaci. -Kim jesteś?- spytała i zdjęła prędko łuk z pleców. Wycelowała strzałę w postać, ale on powiedział. - Ale on nie jest ode mnie - zmarszczył brwi - nawet go nie znam… Postać przy drzwiach się chytrze uśmiechnęła i wystrzeliła strzałę prosto w zdezorientowaną dziewczynę. W ostatniej chwili czarnowłosy rzucił się przed nią przyjmując pocisk na siebie. Chłopak ryknął mocno z bólu, a pod nim zaczęła zbierać się krew. Zdezorientowana patrzyła na leżącego posadzce chłopaka. Usłyszała dźwięk napisania się łuku i ujrzała, że postać znów w nią celuje. Uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili i strzeliła we wroga. On tylko zrobił unik i wyjął miecz. SomeOne i zły skrzyżowali miecze w powietrzu i mężczyzna zrobił jej długą ranę na policzku, z którego spadła chusta. Na białym tle jej skóry pojawiła się czerwona plama. Syknęła z bólu. Dziewczyna po chwili siłowania była wyczerpana i została popchnięta na posadzkę. Upadła a nad nią stał "tajemniczy" z mieczem w ręku- gotowy do morderstwa. -Wybacz, że od razu cię nie zabiłem ale zaraz cię załatwię- powiedział zły i złapał ją mocno. Podszedł do otwartego okna i patrząc w dół na przepaść rzucił dziewczynę w dół. Zaśmiał się szyderczo i spojrzał w dół- nigdzie nie było jej widać. Powinien ujrzeć czarną plamę spadającą z wysokości. Lecz tak nie było. Ona zaś wspięła się powoli po gzymsach i wślizgnęła bezgłośnie do okna. Kopnęła go w plecy a on wyleciał przez okno. Niestety, nie miał tyle szczęścia co Someone. .. ~*~ Ciepło panujące wewnątrz przyprawiało ją o bóle głowy. Zdjęła swój kaptur a białe kosmyki włosów opadły na jej ramiona. Niebieskoszare oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła padającego przez okno. Niebo zaczęła się powoli ściemniać. Chusta była cała w strzępach, więc schowała ją do kieszeni. Odetchnęła wreszcie z ulgą. Tajemniczy mężczyzna zginął, a tamten chłopak… Jak mogła zapomnieć?! Podbiegła prędko do czarnowłosego leżącego na posadzce w kałuży krwi. Oddychał z trudem, lecz wiedziała że jeśli się nie pospieszy… - Już po wszystkim- powiedziała do niego, aby zobaczyć czy reaguje. On zamrugał i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzeniem. - Pomogę ci.- powiedziała- Jestem ci to winna za to, że cię chciałam zabić.- uznała i uklękła obok niego. - Nie obwiniam cię za nic i przepraszam, że jestem takim dupkiem. Nie przejmuj się mną - uśmiechnął się i splunął krwią - czyli tak wygląda śmierć. Hmm przynajmniej umrę w honorowy sposób, poświęcając się za kogoś wyjątkowego. - Nie mów tak, będzie porządku- zapewniła. Lecz w tej chwili chłopak zamknął oczy, a jego klatka piersiowa powoli przestawała się unosić. CDN wkrótce! Może dziś, może jutro. Pozdrawiam i pamiętajcie- komentujcie, subskrybujcie, lajkujcie i jak chcecie to hejtujcie xD A tu mały dodatek- jak wygląda mnie więcej Someone! ^^ http://imageshack.com/f/255/darkelfbybutjokd48sq6u.jpg?dir=1&ref= Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania